Un jour
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: ¤Un jour, j’ai enfin compris ce qu’aimer voulait dire…¤ Quand un élève laisse trainer des gribouillages innocents dus à une reverie sur la copie qu'il rend au prof dont il est amoureux... ¤ Slash ¤ Chap 5 Suite & fin.
1. I

Kikoo…

Je ne sais pas qd la suite viendra, mais vla le premier chapitre de ma derniere fic ^^

Bonne lecture : )

Enjoy

*¤*

****

I/

__

POV 1

Un jour il a sauvé ma vie, alors que je croyais qu'il me haïssait.

Un jour, j'ai compris que sa vie avait un sens pour moi. 

Un jour, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'aimer voulait dire…

J'ai toujours eu l'estomac noué avant chacun de mes cours avec lui, mais maintenant que j'ai mûri, je sais que ce n'était pas de l'appréhension, mais autre chose. 

Autre chose, que je ne m'explique pas….

Je subis ses réprimandes permanentes, jamais il ne cesse de me brimer… 

On dirait qu'il y prend son pied… 

Aujourd'hui, je pense encore à lui, comme chaque fois que je le vois, comme chaque fois que je viens dans ce cachot sombre. Sombre comme lui… Sombre, comme sa vie. 

La fin de l'année approche, la fin de ma dernière année ici…

Et il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a au fond de moi … 

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je griffonnais sur ma copie… Je griffonnais nos deux noms enlacés…quand j'ai entendu sa voix à la fois rauque et sensuelle clamer : « Fin du temps imparti. Je ramasse vos copies. »

Machinalement, je lui ai tendu la mienne. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand cet espèce de rouquin à la noix m'a pincé, que je m'en suis rendu compte…

- Merlin…

- Qu'y a t'il Harry ?

- Rien… J'pensais à un truc…

- Oh…

Et ce sinistre imbécile s'est retourné vers Miss Je sais tout, et l'a embrassée.

Ils me donnent envie de vomir… 

Après cette année, je ne le reverrais plus…

Cette pensée m'obnubile, m'achève. Je l'aime, il ne le sais pas, et je subis toujours et encore ses critiques, sans laisser paraître ce qu'il y a au fond de moi… 

****

~*¤*~

__

POV2

Encore une heure de cours avec ces bons à rien de Gryffondors de 7ème année… 

Vivement que l'année se termine…

Pourtant, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant que je ne reverrai plus cet élève. 

Je le maltraite devant tous, un peu pour m'exorciser du souvenir de son père, un peu pour donner le change…

Si quelqu'un regardait avec attention quand je lui crie dessus, il lirait probablement dans mes yeux toute la peine du monde… 

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je voulais le haïr de toute mes forces, mais je ne peux pas. 

Je me surprend à l'observer, noircissant son parchemin… Écrit-il ? Je ne crois pas… Il est au pays des songes, un peu comme moi… Il doit songer à une fille quelconque… 

Pourquoi ? Alors que je suis là ? 

Le sable de mon sablier a fini de couler, il est temps que je ramasse leurs copies… Je vais pouvoir rire devant la calamité qu'il aura rédiger… 

Ce n'est pas terrible de se moquer se celui qu'on aime, mais si ses devoirs sont risibles, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Il ne me regarde même pas quand il me rend sa copie, on dirait un automate… 

Ce soir, je pourrais admirer dans ma pensine toutes les fois où je l'ai détaillé, écouter sa voix, penser à lui librement…

Comme tous les soirs…


	2. II

**__**

13 reviews o_O 

Je m'y attendais pas du tout…

J'espere que la suite ne vous decevra pas…

*¤*

****

II/

POV Harry…

Merlin, mais pourquoi ai-je gribouillé sur ce parchemin ?

Comme d'habitude, je reste dans un coin de la salle commune, à ruminer mes pensées, où à travailler en solo. 

Ron m'énerve. Il est immature, et toujours à minauder avec Hermione… 

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est bien pour eux, … 

Mais ils ne sont pas obligés d'en faire profiter tout le monde… 

Ah, et lui qui occupe mes pensées sans cesse… 

Au point que je n'ai plus cœur à rien. Plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses potions, pour le contenter… 

Mais il a beau faire, ses critiques ne me font plus ni chaud ni froid. Son regard ne me glace plus les sangs. 

Je ne l'entend plus.

Je passe son cours comme un automate, à l'écouter, envoûté par sa voix rauque mais sensuelle. Enfin, pour moi… 

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? 

Parmi tous les hommes et femmes sur terre, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Malfoy ou Voldemort tant qu'on y est ? ( _O: ) _)

Pourquoi Snape ?

Mon pauvre Harry, tu es pitoyable. Reprend toi Patate ! 

* Faut aller lui parler, te prendre un vent une bonne fois pour toutes, et savoir où tu en es…

° Oui, mais il est méchant… Il va le jeter, m'humilier encore..

* T'as l'habitude, non ?

° Bon, j'irai lui parler… Un jour…

Voilà que je me parle avec moi-même. Je deviens fou, fou de lui… 

Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mon devoir…

~*¤*~

POV de Severus

Mes pensées sont bloquées sur lui… Pas moyen de penser à autre chose, ou à quelqu'un d'autre… Même ma pensine refuse de changer d'image. 

Peut-être parce que je ne le veux pas vraiment... 

Corriger des copies pour me changer les idées… 

Pourquoi pas ?

La première pile qui me tombe sous la main… Comme par hasard… Les Gryffondor de 7ème année… 

Na pas chercher SA copie… Attendre qu'elle arrive…

Je ne peux pas tenir, trop envie de voir son écriture… 

Voilà la copie tant recherchée… Son écriture, son encre qu'il imprègne d'un parfum envoûtant… 

Mais,… Il n'a répondu à aucune des questions… 

C'est vrai qu'il rêvassait… Il griffonnait, mais quoi ?

Peut-être au dos de son parchemin… Sûrement même…

Et voilà, j'ai trouvé… 

Mais…

Nos noms ? Enlacés ? Dans un cœur ?

O_o

Serait-il amoureux de … moi ? 

Heureusement que je suis assis… 

Il… m'aime …

Je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi à présent, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. 

Il reste mon élève. 

Il reste le fils de celui qui m'a maltraité… 

Mais, ce que je ressens est si fort… 

Voilà que je panique… Merlin… Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que cet andouille griffouille ça sur sa feuille de cours ? 

À moins que ce ne soit pour se moquer de moi… 

C'est une possibilité…

Et je l'ai en cours demain...

Merlin… 

Bon… Je vais terminer de corriger ces copies, et dormir. La nuit porte conseil… 

*¤*

Pourquoi petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ? J'ai horreur de ça… 

Il est là, il n'a pas l'air bien… 

À cause de son devoir ?

*¤*

Fin du cours, enfin…

« Potter, restez, j'aimerais vous parler de votre devoir… »

Vu sa tête, il doit craindre le pire…

*¤*

Réponses aux reviews… ( J'avais envie de les mettre à la fin, cherchez pas : )

Marlounette : AAAAah, mais la tu as du trouver qui c'était nan ???

Clau : Ca a pas été trop long ???

Undomiel : Tes reviews me font toujours verser une larme, c'est plus fort que moi… je suis également rouge pivoine la… Merci…

Titesevie : Tiens… quelqu'un que je connais … Mais m'as-tu reconnue ???? 

Athanea DarkShadow : C'est pas beau la vengeance….

Aurélia : j'y ai passé l'apres midi la ^^ Enfin… Depuis ce midi, jusque maintenant… Puis je fais pas que ca :D ( il est 15h10 :p)

Dansloup : merchi :D Ravie ke ca te plaise :D

Kiki : Je finis toujours ce que je commence, même si ça prend du temps… Question de principes ^o)

Espinazodeldiablo : Ne me tues pas, je t'en supplie…

Mymye-Snape : Tiens, une revenante ;)

zeynel : Merchi 

Elehyn : Je n'ai pas approfondi, mais je t'ai donné une once de réponse :D


	3. III

**__**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!! Je suis navrée pour tout ce temps… Habituellement j'update toutes les semaines… Et… 24 reviews O_o ( Je viens de compter…) J'ai pas l'habitude …..

Désolée vraiment…. 

J'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration, et une courte perte du gout de l'écriture… Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps… 

J'ai passé 3 jours à déorer des fics, dont certains monuments…

Et puis le fait d'avoir le tome 5 m'a revigorée, je viens de taper en moins d'une heure le chapitre 3 et la moitié ou presque du chapitre 4 de cette fic !!!!! Ouééééééééééééééé !!!!!!

Je vais essayer de continuer « une retenue » également…

Bonne lecture ….. 

RAR à la fin ;)

*¤*

****

III/

POV Harry…

J'avais déjà mal dormi, mais une journée éreintante, puis ce cours de potions en perspective m'achèvent. 

Il n'a pas sa tête des mauvais jours, c'est déjà ça… 

Il a corrigé les devoirs, il veut les rendre à la fin de l'heure…

Et la tête basse, je subis encore un cours de potions, attendant chaque seconde les reproches qui vont forcément m'être faits. 

Mais ça ne vient pas.

Et enfin, après une angoisse qui m'enserre les entrailles, enfin la fin du cours.

« Potter, restez, j'aimerais vous parler de votre devoir… »

Et Meeeeeeeeeerde… 

Comme un automate rouillé, je rassemble mes affaires au ralenti. Comme un automate rouillé, les rouages grincent. Mes dents, que je serre trop fort, me font mal. 

Que va t'il me dire ? Il va se moquer de moi ? Il aurait pu le faire devant toute la classe. 

Que me veut-il ?

Je l'ignore. 

Pourrais-je espérer qu'il va me dire ce que je souhaite entendre ? Oserais-je même penser qu'il peut avoir des sentiments tels que ceux-ci envers moi ? 

Toute la classe est sortie. Il ne reste que nous deux. Lui, assis à son bureau, et moi en bas, me sentant tout petit, voulant disparaître. 

« Potter, que signifie ceci ? » 

Il montre mes gribouillages. 

On dirait qu'il grogne. Son regard qu'il veut insondable me semble pour une fois lisible. Il me semble y voir briller une lueur d'espoir. 

- Rien de particulier monsieur. Juste… des gribouillages… 

- On ne gribouille pas ce genre de choses dans son devoir de potions monsieur Potter. Pas sans raisons. 

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. 

- Dites toujours.

- Je ne peux pas Professeur. 

- Vous ne pouvez pas ?

- Pas sans aide. Pas tout seul.

- Quelle sorte d'aide ?

Je crois que jamais je ne l'ai observé avec autant d'attention, d'insistance.

J'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens, et j'ai murmuré : 

- Si vous voulez la vérité, utilisez la potion adéquate, Professeur.

Son visage habituellement pâle rosissait. 

- Véritaserum. C'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Si vous n'avez pas peur de la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la vérité. Mais je ne peux vous donner cette potion. Elle est interdite. Son usage est réglementé et…

- Vous m'en avez souvent menacé pourtant. 

- Je le sais. Mais entre dire quelque chose et le faire, il y a une limite. 

- Vous voulez la vérité, professeur ? Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ces gribouillages ?

- Bien entendu.

- Sans Véritaserum, vous êtes obligé de me croire sur parole. Et vous refuserez cette vérité. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Aucun.

- Parlez !

- Vous l'aurez voulu…

~*¤*~

POV de Severus

- Parlez !

- Vous l'aurez voulu…

Je l'ai vu ravaler sa salive, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire ne voulait pas passer. 

Depuis qu'il est là, devant mon bureau, j'ai peine à me contrôler. 

Depuis que j'ai lu ces mots emplis de tendresse griffouillés à mon propos, je brûle de savoir s'ils sont sincères. 

Il est rouge, et son regard trahit tant de sentiments… Surprise, confusion, gêne, crainte. 

Il ne sait pas dissimuler ses émotions. 

Il reprend une forte inspiration, se rapproche prudemment de la porte, et en attrape la poignée, son chaudron à la main.

- La vérité Professeur ? La seule vérité en ce monde concernant ce que vous avez trouvé, c'est que je vous aime.

Et il s'est enfui. Enfin, je pense… Car à cet instant, mes pensées ont cessé de circuler dans ma tête. Elle s'est vidée de toute pensée, et dans ce vide, ces mots résonnaient.

« Je vous aime. »

Est-il seulement possible qu'il soit vraiment sincère ? 

Je comprend pourquoi il ne voulait parler qu'avec du Véritaserum. Je n'aurais pas pu mettre sa parole en doute. 

S'il était prêt à ça, c'est donc qu'il est sincère.

Merlin, jamais je n'aurais pensé une seconde que cela soit possible. 

J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu regagner mes appartements, j'étais dans un tel état de pensées… 

Et j'ai beau me repasser cette scène encore et encore, que ce soit dans ma tête ou ma pensine, je ne trouve rien qui sonne faux.

*¤*

Je dois le voir seul à seul, c'est évident. Le coller, encore ? Tout le monde saurait que nous sommes ensemble… Non, j'ai une meilleure idée…

**__**

*¤*

Athanea DarkShadow**_ : En fait de survol, c'est moi qui plane completement… Je ne devrais pas écrire quand j'ai de la fièvre… Bah, cette fic sera ce qu'elle sera :D_**

celine.s**_ : ah bon ? Ben… je sais pas…. J'espere que la suite t'a plu._**

Origine**_ : bave pas trop ou tu vas court-circuiter le pc :-P Franchement ? Je prefere un bon prof de potion que voir Ron & Hermione s'en rouler une :D_**

Celinette**_ : Ta des lunettes, c'est bon ???? Lol… Désolée… J'espère que cela t'a plu…. La suite suit son court…_**

Aziliz**_ : une très bonne chose de dite :D_**

Elehyn**_ : surtout une tradition comme celle la… hihi J'espere que ca te plait toujours autant :D_**

Exandra**_ : Moi je trouve qu'ils sont empotés… et toi ???_**

TiTeSeVie : **_Ah, Zeldichoue la sauveuse de TiteSevie :D Hé hé… Il est bien mon déguisement sinon ??? O: ) Tu es sûre que tu es là pour Harry ??? T'es pas là pour Roguichou ???_**

Yoda-Ben**_ : pis moi j'aime torturer les personnages…._**

Clau : **_La ça a été plus long, désolée… En fait je n'ai pas de rythme precis.. Je peux poster un chapitre comme 10, suivant ce que j'ai écrit lol… Merci pour tes petits mots : )_**

Nicolina**_ : Merchi c'est chentil :D Ben voilà la suite… La t'es pas là, et tu me manques…. Mais c'est la vie… ^___^ _**

Dansloup : **_c'est ce que tu pense ??? Lol… alors…? Auteur Sadique ou sentimental ???? Niark _**

Aurelia : _ça a pas été vite, mais on fait ce qu'on peux :D_

Seth1 : **_La suite au prochain épisode, en effet :D Y'a que moi qui sait ce qu'il va se passer, nananèreuh…_**

Cérendy Potter : **_Chose très interessante… J'espère que ça t'a plu :D_**

antigone666**_ : on arrete pas de me dire qu'elle est vide ma fic… Ayez un peu pitié de ceux qui ont de la fièvre… Maintenant ça devrait aller mieux, ça commence à baisser :D_**

Mymye-Snape = **_Oui, revenante … Pour ce qui est de la profondeur, je fais ce que je peux :D Disons que je te connais d'un autre site :D_**

Shiefa Li = **_la lenterne est de retour :D_**  


Aulili = **_mais la pensine va se sentir abandonnée :D _**

Aurora Borealis = **_Viimerchi :D_**

yuna : **_ça existe encore les romantiques ??? Je plaisante… J'espere ne pas te decevoir :D_**

Kochka**_ : viiiiii !!! Tu l'as eue :D_**

Espinazodeldiablo : **_pas efficace la tronçonneuse…_**

aurémia : **_La suite … au prochain épisode :D_**


	4. IV

**__**

Kikoo !!!!!!!!!

On reprend (ou on essaie) l'update d'un chapitre par semaine… Ce que je faisais avant d'avoir ma crise de non inspiration…

Je suis crevée, j'ai la flemme de répondre aux reviews, mais je vais essayer de repondre qd meme a qqes unes…. Vous froissez pas si vous etes pas dans la liste :D

**_Celinette_****_ = Moi pas aimer faire comme tout le monde, nierk !!!!!! _**

**_Elehyn_****_ = Euh, oui ??? Tu veux du Lexomil ??? Nan??? T'a ptet raison ^___^ _**

**_Rach33_****_ = Ben ravie d'avoir une review, même si c'est pour râler… Et … Ben, je sens que tu vas exploser à la fin de se chapitre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…. *regarde ailleurs en sifflotant*_**

**_Nicolina_****_ = Merchi Nic' A qd la suite de « ennui » ????????? O: )_**

*¤*

IV/ 

POV Harry

Je me suis enfui comme un voleur… Pourquoi ? Par peur des représailles je présume… 

Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire, croyant que je me moquais de lui… 

Il ne fait pas bon provoquer la colère de Rogue, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. 

Heureusement, maintenant que le week-end est là, je n'ai pas à le croiser dans les couloirs. Il sort rarement de son cachot en dehors des heures de repas. 

Ron & Hermione ont voulu savoir ce que Rogue me voulait. Je leur ai simplement répondu qu'il croyait que j'avais triché. Hermione a paru outrée, et Ron l'a fait changer d'idée immédiatement. Ils me soulèvent le cœur. 

Alors je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc, où comme par hasard j'ai croisé celui qui hante mon cœur. Rogue. 

Comme si il ne me voyait pas, il m'a bousculé, mais a fait tomber - Volontairement ? - un parchemin à mes pieds. 

Bien entendu, je l'ai ramassé. Je l'ai ouvert. Je l'ai lu. 

Rogue voulait me voir, seul à seul. Cette nuit, dans la tour d'astronomie. 

Piège ou pas piège ? 

Dois-je y aller ? Est-ce raisonnable ? Et depuis quand je réfléchis avant d'agir ? 

Je vais y aller. Tout simplement y aller. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à me dire qui doive être dit en secret, comme ça… 

Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Je le saurai bientôt… car il est temps que je monte à la tour d'astronomie. 

La nuit qui m'entoure me rassure. Je me demande s'il est déjà là. 

En haut de la tour, une ombre bouge, respire. Et un parfum que je connais bien pris alors possession de mon odorat… 

~*¤*~

POV de Severus

Mais qu'est-ce qu m'a pris ???? 

Fixer un rendez-vous dans un tel lieu à un jeune homme « amoureux » de moi ??? 

J'ai perdu la tête je crois… 

Il me fait perdre la tête... 

Chaque pas qui me rapproche de cette tour me fait regretter mes agissements. 

Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent. 

Maintenant que je suis en haut de cette tour, et que l'heure se rapproche… Peut-être même que ce frôlement est le bruit de ses pas… 

J'ai peur de me trouver face à lui à présent. 

- Professeur ?

C'est bien lui. Bien entendu, je me retourne.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? 

- Buvez ceci.

- Du Véritaserum ? 

- Oui. 

- Je vous fais confiance. 

Et il but d'un trait. Si j'avais voulu l'empoisonner, j'aurais pu. 

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Même dans l'obscurité son regard émeraude brûle ma peau. Je le sens qui m'observe, essayant sans doute de deviner mes pensées, mes intentions…

- Je voulais juste savoir si ce que vous m'avez dit hier était vrai, ou une blague idiote de Gryffondor arriéré. Parce que celle là, on me l'a déjà faite… 

- Non professeur, je suis sincère. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela auparavant, et je ne pense pas sentir un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois que s'il avait fait jour, il m'aurait vu rougir. 

- Et vous Professeur, qu'en pensez-vous ? 

- Vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous ? 

- De préférence.

- Voici le reste de Véritaserum. 

Et devant lui, j'ai bu la fiole que je lui montrais.

- Comment saurai-je que vous avez bien pris du Véritaserum ? 

- Demandez-moi quelque chose d'indiscret, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de répondre la vérité. Mais n'en profitez pas. 

- Que pensiez-vous de mon père ?

- Ce n'était qu'un sale Gryffondor prétentieux, orgueilleux, et il fallait toujours qu'il martyrise quelqu'un.

- Et ce quelqu'un était souvent vous…

- Oui. 

- Que pensez-vous de ce que je vous ai avoué ? 

- Je crois que j'ai douté de la véracité de vos propos, sans les refuser. Parce que mes sentiments pour vous sont …

****

*¤*

Laissez moi deviner… C'est court ??? Je suis sadique ???

Oui & oui… Désolée d'être moi….


	5. V ¤ Partie 1

**_Voila la suite… Alors ce chapitre fait 8 pages et demi sur Word, contre environ 2 et demi pour les autres (en moyenne ^__^) Alors pour rester fidèle à moi-même, et bien je l'ai coupé !!!! _**

****

****

**_Elehyn = et la j'ai coupé en plein milieu du chapitre… hihi_**

****

**_Rach33 = Zen… On est le 11… desolée… mais bon… On fait ce quon peu hein ??? J'ai tout écrit les 8 pages et des poussieres aujopurd'hui !!!!!_**

****

**_Nicolina = La vla la suite, ma jumelle de sadisme… ( jme comprend ^_^)_**

****

**_aurelia_****_ = ce serait malheureux !!!!!_**

****

**_Pamlolita_****_ = toi aussi t voyante… jlé écrit mon long chapitre… Mais je l'ai coupé :D_**

****

**_Manou_****__****_ = T'as raison, on peut rien y faire… Sauf que je suis vraiment incurable…._**

****

**_Clau_**_ = Et si je te disais que pour une fois, mon histoire finit par un Happy End, tu me crois ????_****

****

**_Jeanne d'Arc_****_ = Merci du compliment !!!!!!_**

****

**_Celinette_**_ = Vive les lunettes… euh… fo pas m'ecouter lol….._****

****

**_mimie_****__****_ = MERCHI !!!!! _**

****

****

**_Alors la suite du chapitre… Mardi maximum si j'y pense, sinon Samedi :D_**__****

**V/ **

_POV Harry_

- Que pensez-vous de ce que je vous ai avoué ? 

- Je crois que j'ai douté de la véracité de vos propos, sans les refuser. Parce que mes sentiments pour vous sont similaires à ceux que vous avez pour moi.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été appuyé au mur, je me serais effondré. 

- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?

- Le pourrais-je ? Avec le Véritasérum ? 

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors, que faisons nous ?

- Il me semble que ceci serait une bonne idée…

Et je me suis redressé vers lui, et je l'ai embrassé. Un doux baiser. Il n'a pas répondu.

Alors, j'ai arrêté, et l'ai regardé. Il avait l'air hébété. 

- Ptêt pas une si bonne idée que ça… - ai-je murmuré.

- Non, pas une bonne idée. Une excellente idée.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa. 

Quel délicieux moment, ivresse des sens.

Ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps. Les miennes faisant certainement de même. 

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous étions là, tous les deux, à nous embrasser, à nous caresser, quand il se détacha de mes lèvres et murmura « le jour se lève. »

Je l'ai regardé à la lueur de l'aube. Et j'ai compris quelque chose… Le jour se levait pour lui aussi, jetant une aube nouvelle sur sa vie. Tout comme sur la mienne… 

Il s'est relevé. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que nous étions à terre. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. 

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Euh, pas vraiment…

- Le dernier jour de l'année. Remise de diplômes, … ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement.

- Mais c'est aussi le jour où notre histoire démarre enfin.

Je me suis relevé, ai ramassé ma robe, et l'ai regardé dans les yeux… 

- Je préfère ceci.

- Et moi donc. Mais malheureusement nous allons devoir y aller. Tes études officiellement finies, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures, et nous pourrons dire au monde ce qui nous uni à présent. 

- Ce programme me convient, professeur…

Les yeux noyés dans ses pupilles de jais, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais il me pousse vers la porte, et me murmure au creux de l'oreille…

- C'est à regret, mais il le faut. Bonne journée, Amour… 

- Merci, Severus. Je t'aime…

On aurait dit qu'un frisson le parcourait. 

Il m'a regardé, a encore pris possession de mes lèvres pour un instant trop court, et nous nous sommes séparés. 

Je suis parti rejoindre ma tour, le plus discrètement possible, car je devais prendre une douche, me changer avant de retrouver mes « amis » dans la Grande Salle. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette année soit enfin finie, afin que je puisse crier au monde le nom de celui que j'aime. Je sais que c'est lui qui m'est destiné, malgré nos passés, malgré nos différences. 

Et je sais aussi qu'une seule nuit ensemble ne suffit pas à nous prouver tout cela, mais avec tout le véritaserum que nous avions bu, cette nuit ne peut avoir été que sincérité. C'est ce qui me permet d'être aussi sûr de mon choix. 

Ce repas sera le dernier que j'aurai à Poudlard. En tant qu'élève en tout cas. 

~*¤*~

_POV Severus_

- Que pensez-vous de ce que je vous ai avoué ? 

- Je crois que j'ai douté de la véracité de vos propos, sans les refuser. Parce que mes sentiments pour vous sont similaires à ceux que vous avez pour moi.

Enfin, je l'ai dit. Il semble prêt à défaillir, comme si c'était trop beau pour lui. 

Je l'observe, malgré l'obscurité.

- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ? – a-t'il demandé.

- Le pourrais-je ? Avec le Véritasérum ? 

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors, que faisons nous ?

- Il me semble que ceci serait une bonne idée…

Il s'est redressé, et il m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, sa peau si parfumée, que je n'ai pu réagir immédiatement. Il a arrêté, et m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air.

- Ptêt pas une si bonne idée que ça… - a-t'il murmuré.

- Non, pas une bonne idée. Une excellente idée.

Et cette fois, j'ai pris l'initiative. 

De baisers en baisers, de caresses en caresses, la nuit a passé très vite. Trop vite. 

Je ne sais plus comment nous nous sommes retrouvés au sol, ni comment ma robe et la sienne ont volé au loin. 

J'ai cessé de l'embrassé, et ai murmuré au creux de son cou « Le jour se lève. »

Il m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé. La lueur de l'aube faisait ressortir ses yeux. Et je me suis rendu compte que cette nuit avait été la plus heureuse de ma vie. Et probablement aussi de la sienne. Souvent, j'ai failli abréger mon séjour sur terre. Rien ne me retenait. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris. Jusqu'au jour où enfin quelque chose m'a donné une raison de vivre. L'espoir. L'espoir de le serrer dans mes bras, l'espoir de cette nuit. 

Il s'est relevé. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que nous étions à terre. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. 

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Euh, pas vraiment… - a-t'il répondu avec ce sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

- Le dernier jour de l'année. Remise de diplômes, … ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement.

- Mais c'est aussi le jour où notre histoire démarre enfin.

Il s'est relevé, a ramassé sa robe, et a planté son regard de jade dans le mien.

- Je préfère ceci.

- Et moi donc. Mais malheureusement nous allons devoir y aller. Tes études officiellement finies, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures, et nous pourrons dire au monde ce qui nous uni à présent. 

- Ce programme me convient, professeur…

Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous séparions, mais il le faut bien. Alors que je le pousse vers la porte, mais le retiens quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

- C'est à regret, mais il le faut. Bonne journée, Amour… 

- Merci, Severus. Je t'aime…

J'ai senti un immense frisson parcourir mon dos. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait prononcé mon prénom de cette façon. Jamais.

Je l'ai regardé de nouveau, mes yeux refusant de quitter son visage, ai repris possession de ses lèvres, et nous nous sommes séparés. A regret. 

Je l'ai regardé descendre les marches de cette tour, et quand il a été hors de vue, je suis parti ramasser ma robe. Quand je me suis retourné vers la porte de la tour, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Dumbledore face à moi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. 

- Vous vous êtes décidé Severus ?

- Professeur ?

- Il serait temps. Veillez à le rendre heureux, ou vous aurez à faire à moi… 

Et il s'éloigna, sans rien ajouter, me laissant complètement ahuri derrière lui. 

Je suis descendu par un passage secret jusque mes appartements, afin de me doucher, me changer, et réfléchir. 

Dumbledore aurait été au courant ? 

Suis-je bête… Il sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école. A croire qu'il parle aux murs. 

Rendre Harry heureux… C'est ce qui me fait vivre, l'espoir de le rendre heureux un jour. 

Et pourquoi cette nuit me paraît incontestablement la plus belle de ma vie ? 

Probablement parce que c'était aussi la seule nuit sans mensonges que j'aie vécu. 

Dans la Grande Salle, l'effervescence règne. Perdu dans le vague, un regard vert qui m'hypnotise dès que j'y entre. Il m'absorbe. 

C'est son dernier repas ici, en temps qu'élève. 

La remise des ASPICs. 

Je suis sûr qu'il les aura haut la main.

Cette cérémonie est longue. Trop longue. 

~*¤*~

_POV Harry_

La Grande salle est aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Et cela ne me fait même pas sourire. J'attend que l'on appelle mon nom, afin que je sache si j'ai mes diplômes ou non. 

- _Harry Potter_ ! 

_Alea Jacta Est   !_

J'avance vers les tribunes, vers Dumbledore & MacGonagall. 

**_To be continued…._**


	6. V ¤ Partie 2

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa

On est mardi

On est le soir

La suite est làààààààààààààààà

RAR

Roxy = a la base, je voulais le couper en 3 O : )

Undomiel Nimalde = Je sais que tu as aimé la suite, et j'ai hate de lire ta review… un reel plaisir a chaque fois ^_____^

Celinette = Jme depeche… Je sais ce que c'est le remontage post partiel…

 Elehyn = tu crois que Candy se laisserait apprivoiser ????  Jadore les dragons :D

mimie = On dit que les plus courtes sont les meilleurs… Merci ^^

Aria Lupin = Ptdr… T'a tout compris !!!!

Jeanne d'Arc = la voila… elle été cachée mais bon….

clau1 = a bientôt aussi ^^^

Missi bcp a ceux & celles qui ont également reviewé Tight Rope. 

***¤***

**~*¤*~**

_POV Harry_

La Grande salle est aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Et cela ne me fait même pas sourire. J'attend que l'on appelle mon nom, afin que je sache si j'ai mes diplômes ou non. 

- _Harry Potter_ ! 

_Alea Jacta Est_   !

J'avance vers les tribunes, vers Dumbledore & MacGonagall. 

- A obtenu ses ASPICs mention bien, et mention spéciale en DCFM.

Et ils me remirent un parchemin. Mon diplôme, enfin… 

J'avais envie de sauter au cou de mon amoureux, et de hurler « Tu vois Sev' !!! Je l'ai eu !!!! »

La plupart des gens qui sont dans cette salle en seraient malade. Ça pourrait être amusant. (_Muahahahaha_)

- _Hermione Granger_ ! 

- A obtenu ses ASPICs mention très bien, mention spéciale dans toutes les matières. 

J'applaudis, bien sûr… N'est-elle pas mon amie ? A vrai dire, je m'en moque un peu. 

Non pas d'elle, mais de tout ça. Une seule chose me préoccuper, et fait se serrer mon cœur. Dans quelques heures il ne sera plus mon professeur, mes études terminées, je serai majeur aux yeux de la loi du monde sorcier, et enfin, je pourrai hurler au monde ce que contient mon cœur. 

**~*¤*~**

_POV Severus _

Il a eu son diplôme, la fin de la journée approche, quand je pourrais enfin le prendre dans mes bras devant tous. Seul Dumbledore ne sera pas surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut encore le surprendre ? 

Les élèves des six autres années repartent par le train tout à l'heure, les 7ème année restant pour le bal de fin d'année. 

Je vais aller dans mon bureau, je sais qu'il va venir.

**~*¤*~**

_POV Harry_

Ce soir, le bal. Je veux y aller avec lui.

Il sort, je vais le suivre. Il va sûrement à son bureau.

J'en connais le chemin par cœur. 

- Te voilà, tu en as mis du temps..

- Je sais Sev' ! Mais je ne voulais pas que Herm' ou Ron viennent… 

- Ça ne fait rien…

Et nous nous sommes embrassés. Ce baiser avait plus de saveur encore que les précédents.

- Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

- Bien sûr Harry. Tu compte me retrouver où ? 

- Dans le Grand Hall ? Mais pitié, ne met pas une robe noire. Tu en as bien une d'une autre couleur !?! 

- Euh… Je dois avoir ça quelque part…

- De quelle couleur ?

- Curieux. Tu auras la surprise. A tout à l'heure, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps…

Et il m'a embrassé de nouveau… Puis m'a poussé vers la porte. 

Je suis ressorti de son bureau en chantonnant, et ai pris un passage secret menant au sixième étage de la tour de Gryffondor. Très utile décidément ce passage… [1] 

Je suis rentré dans ma tour. Hermione et Ron sont alors arrivés, main dans la main, la bouche en cœur.

* _Je n'aime pas ça…_ *

- Harry !!! On t'a trouvé une cavalière pour le bal !!!!

* _Qu'est-ce que je disais… _*

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un… 

- Et qui ? – demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? – demanda Hermione. 

- Parce que je viens de l'apprendre Herm'. On vient de me le demander.

- Elle est jolie au moins ? – demanda Ron.

- RON ! – protesta Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- IL est très beau. 

- O_o  IL ???? – s'écrièrent-ils. 

- Oui, il. 

- Qui ça « il » ? 

- Vous verrez ce soir. Je vous laisse, je dois me préparer. 

Et je les ai laissés là, sachant très bien que leurs cris avaient suscité la curiosité des autres Gryffondors, et qu'ils allaient être interrogés. Et probablement raconter ce que je ne leur avais pas dit. 

J'ai filé prendre une douche, et enfiler ma nouvelle robe de soirée, que j'avais commandée en espérant être avec lui pour le bal. 

Elle est noire, certes, mais du même noir que ses yeux, et avec des bordures d'argent… 

**~*¤*~**

_POV Severus_

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je me suis senti mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais le bal de fin d'année était dans seulement quelques toutes petites heures. 

Je suis allé dans mes appartements, et ai ouvert ma garde robe. J'en ai sorti mon unique robe de soirée. Verte. Assortie aux yeux de celui que j'aime. [2] 

Je me souviens l'avoir achetée en pensant à lui. 

Puis ma douche, en pensant bien à ne pas donner à mes cheveux l'aspect graisseux que leur donne mon shampoing habituel en en utilisant un autre. 

Et enfin, l'attente. Attente de l'heure, réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquerait cette soirée, et imaginant la tête que ferait MacGonagall en nous voyant arriver ensemble. Et aussi la tête de Granger et Weasley. S'il ne leur a rien dit… 

Enfin, la tombée du jour, enfin l'heure… Je me retiens à grand peine de sautiller dans tous les sens… Certains élèves ne s'en remettraient pas… 

**~*¤*~**

_POV Harry_

Une fois sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre la Salle Commune, je fus harcelé de questions. Ron & Hermione avaient tout déballé. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? 

Je me suis laissé entraîner dans un coin par Ron, qui portait la robe de soirée que ses frères lui avaient offerte. Ils lui en offrent une tous les ans maintenant. Il voulait savoir avec qui j'allais au bal…

- Avec qui tu y vas ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !!! 

- Tu pourrais me le dire !!! Je suis ton meilleur ami non ?

- Ça, je me le demande parfois. La personne avec qui je vais au bal, tu la hais. Alors t'étonnes pas si je ne veux rien vous dire à vous deux. 

- Je la hais ? Comment en es-tu aussi sûr ? 

- Tu me l'as répété souvent.

- Pas Malfoy quand même ?

- Faut pas exagérer non plus… Une face de fouine, très peu pour moi…

- Il est dans quelle maison ?

- Il n'est dans aucune maison…

- Tu veux dire ?

- Rien du tout. Tu verras bien. Tiens, voilà Mione !!!

- Oh !!! Whaaaaaaaaou !!! Elle est superbe !!!!

- Mouais…

- T'as pas de goûts…

- Si… mais je te laisse les compliments sur Mione… 

- Vous parliez de quoi les garçons ? – demanda-t'elle. 

- Du cavalier de Harry. – répondit Ron

- Et c'est qui ? 

- Y veux pas me le dire. – ajoute-t'il avec son air de chien battu. Je sais juste que c'est quelqu'un que je hais, d'après lui…

- Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là surtout !!!!

- Harry, et moi, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie ?

- Je ne crois pas Mione. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller vous deux. Je ne vais pas tarder.

- A tout à l'heure alors Harry… - dirent-ils tous les deux. 

- Oui, si vous m'adressez encore la parole… 

Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient entendu ma dernière réponse, mais elle venait du fond du cœur. 

Tout le monde sorti, j'ai pris le passage menant aux cachots, pour ne pas arriver par l'escalier du Grand Hall. 

**~*¤*~**

_POV Severus_

Et me voici dans le Grand Hall, en bas du Grand Escalier, attendant mon cavalier pour la soirée. Les élèves qui me voient me regardent avec des yeux effarés. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'habiller en vert ? Ou de bien me coiffer ? 

Voilà Granger & Weasley. Il n'est pas là. Ils m'observent. Je vois Granger qui fait son air de « Mademoiselle-avait-un-problème-qu'elle-ne-comprenait-pas-mais-qu'elle-vient-de-comprendre. » 

Si elle a compris quelque chose rien qu'en me voyant, c'est qu'il ne leur avait rien dit. Et voila qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil, et me montre discrètement la porte des cachots.

Avant que je ne me retourne, ils ont disparu de ma vue : un voile noir est passé sur mes yeux. Un voile noir, où plutôt deux mains sentant le thé vert. Son parfum, discret, délicat, comme lui. 

- Devine qui est là ?

- Voyons… Un charmant jeune homme ? Beau comme un dieu, et sage comme une image détachée ?

- Roh… T'exagères…

Et il retira ses mains, se plantant face à moi. 

Il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, et a murmuré…

- On y va ? 

- Pourquoi pas.

Il a pris ma main, et ensemble et en bons derniers nous avons franchi la porte de la Grande Salle. 

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Granger & Weasley étaient en grande discussion, Granger expliquant probablement ce qu'elle avait compris à son cavalier, car il n'a pas l'air si surpris que ça quand il nous voit entrer. 

Tous les regards sont sur nous. Différents regards. Mais tant que sa main ne lâche pas la mienne, je m'en moque. 

**~*¤*~**

_POV Harry_

Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne lâcherai pas sa main. Et tant qu'il ne lâchera pas la mienne, tout ira bien. 

Tout ira bien.

Je me met face à lui, devant tous.

Un clin d'œil. Il a compris. 

Et devant tous, plus fort que les paroles, un baiser si tendre et si passionné à la fois que j'en ai encore le frisson. 

Un baiser muet, pour crier au monde notre amour. 

***¤* FIN *¤*  **

[1] Ce passage existe ds le jeu HP a l'ecole des sorciers sur GBC :D

[2] Comme par hasard  O : )


End file.
